The Newcomer
by The Pendle Witches
Summary: The new kid Ethan always been the geek/nerd ,but this time he wants to get out of being bruised , have friends .He doesn't know what he's getting himself into, especially before the holidays. ;)
1. sweet nothing

Hey fellow peoples Earth ;) I wish you enjoy this story; this perilous journey may enter to the next world! Please! ENJOY (new at this please review /send me what you think?)

As Ethan Morgan entered his 9th grade 1st period class, he bumped into a boy his age but kind of taller.

"Hey I'm new to this school do you know where advance multimedia is?" Ethan asked nervously

Fragment (consider revising) Sure, I have that too. By the way, my name is Benny. Fragment (consider revising)

"Ethan, E-Ethan Morgan", he nervously said.

"Some babes checking me out", said Benny

"In your dreams", the blonde-haired person retorted back

Ethan Morgan was new to a school for the 5th time in the first semester, his parents say it's a reward for working hard, but it wasn't worth it to Ethan. Every school Ethan went to he was considered geek or nerd ,but he vowed that this year he would end that circuit with friends ,friends that stood by his side know matter when or what, thick and thin.

A blonde boy Benny and Ethan's age approached them with a look of happiness on his face.

"What?" Benny asked bluntly

"Nothing"

"Rory c'mon if your not going to tell me bye"

"NO! NO! I heard the multimedia teacher was hot! I might have a chance with her", the blonde named Rory said.

ADVANCE MULTIMEDIA CLASS

"Hello children, my name is Ms. Hall," introduced the advance multimedia teacher "This class is for 9th -12th grade -"

"Shut up! We know how you are", one of the boys in the back said.

"Not all of us", the blonde teacher retorted glaring at the boy, "Class I want you to meet Ethan, a new comer."

"Now today we're going to have groups of fours", "Weir with Ethan and Sarah and Erica you're in a group you will be doing an iMovie presentation, but breaking into two later in the project."

"We've got the babes heading our way ", said a dreaming Benny

When Ethan looked back he saw a blonde taller than the brunette walking right next to her, the brunette look like a Phoenician princess skin the color of light mocha skin , hair as rich as and pure as swirled honey ,her eyes ,her peculiar eyes, were beautiful color of dark brown almost black.

"Hi you must be Ethan, the newcomer", said the teen named Sarah

"Yes H-I-hi", said a stammering, staring Ethan

"Are you going to invite us to sit or stare at Sarah?", asked the blonde teen named Erica, pulling her glasses up to her nose , glaring at Ethan.

"Anyways", said Sarah glaring at her blonde friend, "We're going to need a place to work at with computers. Somebody good at computers, so who's volunteering?" asked Sarah.

"My place" , said Ethan

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Do you have siblings"

"Yes, one"

" How old 8"

"Good, who wants to work on persuasive, informative, and instructional, and last but not least who wants to do all with a partner?"

Finally it was decided it ended it up like this

Ms. Halls list:

Ethan and Sarah

Benny and Erica

Bernadette and Annie

Rory (himself)

NOTE: Others aren't advance /haven't passed test will not participate , but will do warm ups and see if well enough to participate.

**A/N: It's my first story please review thoughts! Express your thoughts in your story! Thank You! ****J**

~R~


	2. Happiness then Saddness

**A/N: It's my first story please review thoughts! Express your thoughts in your story! Thank You! ****J**

~R~

**ETHAN'S HOUSE (MORNING)**

"WAKE UP!" Ethan heard when getting hit in the face with a pillow

"WHAT"

"Are you up?"

"Yes "

"You get 5 minutes"

"mmmk "Ethan lazily said

Ethan ate his breakfast and headed out. While on the way to school he ran into a small person, Sarah.

"Oh sorry!" Ethan said to Sarah, while helping her up

"It's OK I'm fine Ethan , nothing to worry about." Sarah said , " So do you want to go to 1st period together?'

"Sure", stammered Ethan blushing fiercely as Sarah took grip of his arm.

"OK", said Sarah " So, do you travel a lot?"

"Mmhm"

~ Awkward Silence

Within 5 minutes the class started .

"Today class, we're going to take pictures with your group/partner. We're making Christmas postcards for Principal Hicks. Remember class to have a fun photo , out of the ordinary do it on photo booth."

" Let's get started babe", said Benny, wiggling his eyebrows at Erica.

"Ok", Ethan said "We'll do f-five frames for the last frames and thirteen frames in the beginning."

"It seems like you have everything covered _newcomer_", said Sarah , leaving butterflies in Ethan's stomach.

The pictures started out friendly with Ethan and Sarah cheek to cheek, picture to picture , finally came the five Christmas festive frames , Sarah and Ethan wore Santa hats ,when they were taking the last photo Sarah kissed Ethan's cheek in surprise while he flushed , click the picture was saved.

When Ethan and Sarah's pictures' came Ms. Hall looked delighted and said, " Delightful , wonderful , picture you two have took especially this one." Ms. Hall was holding out the photo with Sarah kissing Ethan's cheek , they looked happy with Sarah kissing Ethan's cheek and his flushed face made them look like a couple.

Finally, the pictures were printed with snow-flakes for frames Sarah and Ethan both agreed. When Benny saw this he said "Nice Ethan!", a sheepish grin, as Ethan nodded his thanks.

"Class , Class , Class may I please-,CLASS!", said Ms. Hall to the talking class, " We have the two people that have the most festive and cute photo , Group 5: Ethan and Sarah."

Sarah smiled warmly at Ethan and said, " Nice we got it , great plan Ethan!", she hugged him tightly. "Yea great", he stammered recovering from Sarah's hug.

" Since Sarah and Ethan got the best Christmas photo to Principal Hicks they get to leave 15 minutes early to their lunch period and they get to choose two people with them ,of course Sarah picked Erica and Ethan picked Benny trying to ignore Rory mouthing pick me , me. They got there passes and the bell rang.

When everybody departed from 1st period to 2nd period and no one was in the hallways , Jesse was there waiting at Sarah's locker , " She thought she could get rid of me , I'm immortal ."

Mr. G was a nice teacher, but he was kind of boring! Can't wait till this class is over. Sarah thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bell (3rd period)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally! We're out I'm so tired , today seems like I never slept last night", Said Erica frustrated with her glasses falling from her nose , yawning. " I better not be late to Social Studies, bye Sarah see you lunch."

When Sarah came to her locker, she didn't like what she saw, Jesse her ex-boyfriend that turned her into a fledgling vampire, " What do you want", Sarah asked bitterly and harshly.

"You", Jesse said as if not hearing the venom in her voice

"Leave me alone! You had me , but you threw it away you just wanted blood not the love that was pure in my heart!", Sarah said sadness drawn over her beautiful face.

"Here those clocks ticking", said Jesse grinning "Everyone you care about will be dead and you will be alone come with me and I won't let that happen."

" _Just leave me alone!_", Sarah stalked off , Ethan saw this and noticed she went outside.

Ethan asked permission from his teacher to go outside and take a drink of water , his teacher nodded yes. Ethan went outside and saw Sarah weeping with her beautiful raven hair flowing like a waterfall dancing on her back , Ethan approached her quietly not to scar her, he sat down next to her and asked " What's wrong?", she looked up teared eyed You know that feeling when you did something wrong and your trapped in it, forever? I do." She then got up and disappeared. Ethan slowly slipped in when everybody was reading a book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bell (4th period next)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benny made his way to his seat in the back only to find it occupied by a blond. Hey blond this is my seat", said Benny trying to sound confident,

"Benny I was here first and I'm not moving" ,said Erica

"Fine!

"Benny stop acting like a kid."

They carried on like that until they went outside for their 15 minute early passes just to meet Ethan Erica asked quite bluntly, "Have you seen Sarah?"

"No she said something about mistakes in 3rd period and stalked off."

"What'd you say now Newcomer?" , asked Erica bluntly again

"Anyways bye Erica" , said Benny

"C'mon Ethan let's go out of campus to the taco place down the street.", said Benny to Ethan

"Aren't we -", Ethan was cut off by Benny

"Aren't we supposed to what ? Ask permission? Who are you going to ask E?"

"Fine let's go. Erica want to come ? , asked Ethan politely despite how blunt she was talking to him a minute a go.

" Sure"

I know I'm behind I'll write the Christmas ,romantic part as soon as I publish this chapter enjoy!


	3. New Beginnings?

**For everybody who is loving the ****Newcomer,**** the following people give me the feel to right/update more:**

-**bs13**

**-Autumrose**

**-Elzhu**

**-GabyS. 99**

**-Sennin 6**

**-MirandaNaranjo 11**

***I'm sorry for not updating.**

**If I forgot you comment/review and I will add you, thank you!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHRISTMAS PARTIES & BABYSITTERS**

As Ethan, Benny, and Erica went towards the Taco Bell for lunch, they noticed a small figure small figure curled up in a ball, weeping close to the untamed woods.

"Hey guys who's that?" asked Erica curiously asked

"I don't know.", and with that Ethan cautiously, being careful not to alert the small figure, tapped her on the shoulder , the small figure looked up. Ethan looked down only to be greeted by a tear-eyed Sarah.

"Sarah?" asked Erica cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Sarah fainted, her body limps, and her eyes were gently closed. Erica was starting to get hysterical. Benny was trying to get Erica to calm down by saying, "Everything was going to be alright".

"Hey Benny, can you help?" asked Ethan motioning to Sarah's body.

"Yeah, sure."

Benny decided to take Sarah to his Grandmother, which he lives with, by the time they reached his grandmother house, they had 40 minutes left for lunch. "Hey that's my house", said Ethan shocked that he never noticed that his neighbor was Benny. Benny rang the doorbell only to be greeted with his grandmother. "What'd you do know?"

"Nothing , well nothing so far…." said Benny "Anyways, my friend Sarah fainted can you help her?"

Evelyn thought, having a thoughtful expression on her face said, "Yeah, sure but let me take a look at her"

"She fainted because of shock," Grandma Evelyn said looking at Sarah

"So is she going to be alright or ..?" asked Ethan a blush creeping upon his face

"Yes , she'll be ok , I just need to give her a drink ",she said looking for it , eventually she found it put it in a cup and gave it to Sarah who was now seating up, but wasn't still yet herself. Sarah kept asking where she was.

"Hello my name is Evelyn, Benny's Grandmother. You were quite under the weather today Ethan , Benny, and Erica carried you here.

Eventually all four of them went to school and Sarah talked to her teachers about why she did not show up.

**SCHOOL ENDED**

As Sarah left school she was supposed to meet Benny's Grandma who wanted to check on her a woman with blonde hair came out of the house next to Grandma Weir's and says, "Are you the babysitter?"

"Sorry no, I came to see Evelyn Weir ,do you know where she is -", Sarah got cut off by the blonde women who was now asking if she went to Whitechapel High.

"Yeah I do but do you know where-"

"Do you have any identification? Schedules , school id's stuff like that?

"Yeah sure", said Sarah said giving the schedule to the woman ,"I'm going to this Christmas party at school -"

"You have 1st period Advance Multimedia , right?

"Yeah , Why?", asked Sarah curiously

"Do you know Ethan Morgan in that class? ", asked the blonde-haired person

"Yeah, he's my partner in that class" , Sarah said looking confused

"Oh great, he's my son you know, he was going to go to the party too, so can you look after my little one, Jane. Even if your going to the dance can you take Jane with you , please?"

"Sure, I guess?" , said Sarah raising a eyebrow and saying "You know we're supposed to wear red and green to the dance, so can Jane get dressed in red and green?"

"Of course, by the way my name is Samantha Morgan", Mrs. Morgan said , leading the way to her house ,"ETHAN, JANE! Come out here , the babysitter is here!"

By the time Ethan got to the doorway Jane was showing all her dolls to the babysitter who was: Sarah. "Hey Ethan , are you going to the Christmas party?" ,asked Sarah looking up from Jane's dolls to look at him,

"Ye-Yeah", stammered Ethan nervously.

"Mrs. Morgan can I take Ethan and Jane out for dinner , after the dance?"

"Yeah that'll be great!", said Mr. Morgan holding the door open for his wife , as the rushed out of the house. Then with a bang, they were out.

"So, is everybody dressed?" , asked Sarah

"Yeah but can you help get this knot out of my hair? , asked Jane frustrated by her hair

"Sure , what hair style do you want ?"asked Sarah politely sinking down to her level

"Surprise me"

"Okay"

5 Minutes later

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Ethan from the hallway.

As Ethan went by the bathroom, he saw that they were done and a delighted Jane beaming to Sarah who was know cleaning up. Ethan looked at the mirror just to see himself but Sarah, Sarah didn't have a reflection.

"That was fast!" said a beaming Jane

Sarah returned a smile, for she was of good nature. "Go and get dressed please?" with that said Jane went up to her room and dressed in the appropriate colors. When Sarah got out she bumped into Ethan.

"Are you a perv?" asked Sarah raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chest.

Ethan flushed and scratched the back of his head in reply. "Thought so", Sarah walked passed him, Ethan felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"Oh it's just you!" Ethan sighed a sigh of relief.

"Smooth, real smooth Ethan", said Benny stifling a laugh.

In 8 minutes everyone was done and out the doorway. "I'm driving!" yelled Benny who was now in the driver's seat.

"No your not ",said Sarah who was now calmly opening the driver's seat door , taking Benny by the ear and throwing Benny out of the driver's seat.

They all arrived at the dance in less than five minutes, for the departure was close by the school. Ask her to dance thought Ethan, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that his mom texted him. Ethan are you having fun? Is Jane safe, is Sarah doing alright? Send me a picture! Love you lots!

Ethan did as his mother asked when suddenly Sarah came with Jane all flushed, happy faces ...priceless thought Ethan as he took a photo of both them. Ethan needed air, so he decided to go out and get some fresh air. Ethan felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned around to find an confused Sarah.

"Are you usually this jumpy or are you afraid of someone?" said Sarah

"No " Ethan replied

"Well come on your missing the party." Sarah said cheerfully

Without letting him reply she grabbed his hand and walked back to the party.

Well that's a wrap. Read and Review Thank You


	4. GoodBye

I'm so sorry I'm guessing this is the end, but wait we shall rejoice in the afterlife…

I'd like to thank the following:

**-bs13**

**-Autumrose**

**-Elzhu**

**-GabyS. 99**

**-Sennin 6**

**-MirandaNaranjo 11**

You guys are awesome! For now I may have to end the story … I'm so sorry, please forgive my sin..

Sincerely .

A writer with a broken heart


End file.
